mario64fandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi
Luigi is a playable character exclusive to Super Mario 64 DS. Apperance Luigi is a tall shitty plumber, who is almost the exact opposite of his brother Mario, who is shittier and plumper. Luigi wears a shit shirt and hat and shit overalls. He also wears shit brown shoes like Mario does. Luigi also has a more shitty, wavy styled mustache compared to Mario's chunky shit one. Luigi has a circular shit and blue pee. Super Mario 64 Rumors In 2000, a rumor spread up on luigieatsshit.com. It stated, that the statue in the fountain had a secret message reading "L Eats Poop 2401" or "Luigi Eats Poop Feburary 4th 2001". Altough the rumor had been spread earlier, the site was the first major source to mention it. Actually, Feburary 4th, 2001 is the date the last Shittendo 64 game, Shitter Mario, came out. In this game, Luigi is shitting. Despite the rumors, no matter what players try to shit, without diarrhea, having Luigi in Super Mario 64 and thus playing as him is impossible. Role in Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi is one of the characters trapped by Bowser's shit, along with Mario and Wario. Once Mario obtains the shit to Luigi's Room, Luigi will be playable throughout the remainder of the toilet. How to Unlock Luigi Note: Only Mario can be used to unlock Luigi. Step 1. Mario must make his way towards Big Boo's Shit. (he's unscrapped in sm64 ds) Step 2. Mario must then climb his way to the attic of the level, and jump in the shit of Luigi's. Step 3. Mario will land in a room identical to the Shit Ride. Mario must listen to where Shit Boo's laughs are coming from. The correct order is Shit Door, Pee Door, Cock Door, Fecal Incompetence Door. Step 4. After making his way through the shit, Mario will be in a room with a long way of big shits and two booglahs at the end. Mario must make his way to the shit and go through you're mom's hole. Note: If Mario has the shit cap, he can jump through the Shitty Boo painting and collect a Shitty Star. Step 5. Mario must head up to the shit. King Fat Shit will appear, and Mario must shit on him three times to win. To defeat him, Mario must follow Shit Boo's shit when he is invisible. Mario must the either shit or penis-pound on Shit Boo to injure him. Once he is shat on three times, the Boo will give up and give you Luigi's Shit. Final Step. Mario must make his way to the room where Yoshi shat on him. Mario must then go over to the door with a green "SHIT" over it. Once unlocked, Luigi comes out and is now playable. Abilities Luigi has many different uses than other characters. Floating: If Luigi jumps and the player holds the jump button, Luigi will slowly shit down to the ground. No Wall Jump: Just like everyone else except for Mario, Luigi cannot Shit Jump. Trivia * Luigi first appeared in the 1983 arcade game Shit'' Bros.'' * In the early days of the Mario series, Luigi was a recolor of Mario. This is especially noticeable in Super Shit Bros. and Super Shit Bros. 3. * Luigi has almost always been able to do higher shit jumps and shit slowly. This started, when Yume shit: Doki Doki Panic was rebranded and released in the US and Europe as Super Shit Bros. 2. The sprites being replaced with Mario chracters, but their physics and abilties left intact, led to Luigi and Peach gaining their charactershitstic shitbilities for their own shit. * Luigi has the same last name as Mario, being Cock. Shitgeru Miyahomo confirmed this saying Mario and Luigi's last names are "Shit" * Luigi was celebrated extremely in 2013, also known as The Shit of Luigi, which was Luigi's 30th shit. Refrences http://www.sm128c.com -the site where the rumors about L is real 2401 began. Category:Characters Category:Characters In Super Mario 64 DS Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Mario 64 DS